Month of the New Moon
by Rixas
Summary: In which Yue strikes a deal with Koh the Face Stealer and the stakes are high. Unfortunately, Yue cannot become the white haired princess Sokka once loved. SokkaYue. Slight SokkaSuki.
1. Chapter One

I thought of this because I was bored and curious about Koh and Yue. That's all. Plus the couple Sokka/Yue is still the ONLY canon couple in Avatar besides Sokka/Suki I guess...

* * *

Chapter One

Yue couldn't turn back now. Her nonexsitant heart beat, a sign that Yue felt vulnerable and more human with every step. She clenched her fists. She couldn't back down now, not when she was so close to facing the one thing that could bring her down to the earth below.

Yue was throwing away her everlasting youth, a heavenly palace in the stars and moon just to be with him.

Sokka. The one who taught her more about life beyond the icy walls of the Northern Water Tribe. He was comical, sweet and although could be awkward and sarcastic, Yue loved him.

The other deities, such as the Goddess of the Stars and the Rain Spirit had warned her of her quest and tried to coax her out her decision.

"Goddess Yue, why are you giving up your eternal godliness just to be back on that bloodsoaked earth? " they would say in utter horror. Yue would smile and respond,

"You wouldn't understand."

Her search led her to the one spirit who could make her wish come true. Unfortunately, Yue had heard rumors about this thing, that he was mischievous and tricky, sneaky and not trustworthy. It did not matter to Yue. She wanted to be back on the ground.

She entered the dark, damp cave. She tiptoed carefully but tripped/

"Oh!" she fell down the muddy stairs, getting her beautiful dress dirty.

Something scurried, Yue could hear pitter patter of legs. She felt a bit scared and wondered if this spirit was a spider of some sorts. She hated spiders.

"Who is there?" boomed a sly voice.

Yue replied confidently,

"It is I, Yue, the Goddess of the Moon."

A face creeped out of the eerie darkness. Yue inhaled in fright.

"Oh, a goddess? Yes...you must be the new Moon Goddess...how pretty," he cooed but Yue looked serious.

"Are you Koh the Face Stealer?" she asked, but knew the answer.

His face changed, this time to a young man with a beard.

"Why I am, dear Yue. I am. Why do you seek me?" he asked, circling the young goddess.

"I...have a wish...and I heard you could grant it for me."

Koh laughed maniacally, his echo leaping off the cobwebbed cave. Yue frowned in disappointment.

"Do I look like a wish-granter? Ha! I smell mortal weakness in you...mmm...so strong!" He leapt at her, but an unearthy force repeled him, making him crash into a wall.

Yue did not move an inch. She sighed in relief. She was of a higher rank of a deity than he was, and therefore, Koh could not steal her face even when she showed a facial expression of emotion.

"You can't steal my face, can you Koh?" she said haughtily.

Koh sneered spitefully.

"What do you want?" he spat.

Yue clasped her hands together and spoke,

"I wish to be human again."

This set off Koh another round of laughter and chortling, making Yue frown again.

"You must be joshing me! No god or goddess has ever turned human, and it never will happen!" he roared.

Yue pouted.

"Please? There must be some way...I beg of you!" she begged Koh.

Koh raised his brow and crept closer to the girl.

"I guess...oh no. Nope," he expected her to ask him to finish. She did.

"Well...my dear Yue, I can return you to the earth below...but on two conditions," he spoke slyly.

Yue beckoned him to continue.

"The firt one is you can be human for only a month."

"What? No! I will not accept that!" she stomped her foot.

Koh shrugged.

"Or not. I guess you don't want to be on the ground again..." he grinned smugly.

Yue looked down at her feet.

"What's the second condition, Koh?"

Koh fiddled with his potions and replied,

"If you can find a replacement for your status in that one month, you can remain human."

Yue sighed and asked,

"What...what if I don't finish the task?"

Koh pondered and then came up with a devious answer.

"If you fail, Yue...you will be forced to give me..."

Yue feared the worst. What could Koh possibly want? She gulped slightly at what he said in his last sentence.

"You know, your face is so pretty...such ethereal skin and those eyes...I love those eyes,"

"You don't mean..."

Koh nodded deviously.

"Yes, my dear Yue. I will take your face."


	2. Chapter Two

Oooh, very interesting first chapter, huh? Well, this one will also make you go "I want more!"

* * *

Chapter Two

Yue lowered her head in thought as the spider-like trickster awaited her answer. Yue didn't want to jump in headfirst but had to make her decision quick. She could sense that Koh was a very impatient spirit.

"Well..?" Koh prompted her, becoming very impatient.

Yue shifted her ocean blue eyes and inhaled confidently.

"I will do it. Promise me this: can you transport me to the Northern Water Tribe?" Yue asked for one more favor.

Koh huffed and was silent for a couple seconds before replying,

"Oh sure, my dear. Anything for a goddess. Well...not for long, my dear Yue," he murmered the last part to himself as he began to mix some ingredients and sulfuric liquids. Yue walked closer to Koh but he lightly pushed her aside with one of his long legs.

"No peeking, Yue dear."

Yue tapped her foot and was trying to be patient.

Koh, while pulling things out of the musty, damp ground smirked to himself and lightly sniggered. Yue's request had so many loopholes Koh could twist them to his own advantage. He smiled to himself. Yue was still too human and hadn't been a goddess for a long time in order to get rid of her earthly desires. He finished off the last of the recipe and took a whiff of the steaming concoction.

Yue could see Koh had stopped and waited for him to bring her a small potion. He crawled next to her as he handed her a small black vial with a steaming, bubbling liquid.

"Dear Yue, this potion will transform you into a lovely human girl for exactly a month. You'll know when the potion starts to wear off," Koh brushed against her arm, making Yue feel uncomfortable. His face switched to the young man again.

Yue held the small vial in her hands and looked at Koh.

"No tricks? It won't make my nose grow big or my feet yellow, will it?" she asked.

Koh shook his head innocently.

"Oh no, I would never even think of it. You will be the exact same human you were before. Now, go drink it, dear Yue," he persuaded.

Yue gulped slightly and popped open the vial. She brought it up to her nose. It smelled like the cave and Yue hated the smell but her desire to be human overruled her sense of smell. She tipped the bottle on her lips and started to drink. It tasted bland and a little bitter but she finished it.

Koh took the vial and then by grabbing some ground up spider powder, he threw it on Yue as she closed her eyes.

"See you in a month, dear Yue," he whispered as a magnificent blue light absorbed the white haired girl and in a flash, whisked her away.

Koh smiled devilishly. He meant to not tell her a couple of other important things. He switched faces again and crossed his first two legs.

"Her face will be a wonderful addition to my collection, no?" he muttered as he stood there for a long time even after Yue disappeared.

--

Yue felt as if she were floating on soft, puffy white clouds and that the rain tickled her face.

_Where...am I..no...who am I? I can't seem to remember my name or why I feel so...light._

She felt a quick poke. She thought it was rain but then she felt another poke.

"Mmm..." she stirred from her long sleep as her eyelids fluttered open.

"Stop poking her!" scolded a female's voice.

Yue stirred again as she became fully awake. She suddenly felt a new danger: cold. Shivers went up her spine. Why did she feel cold?

"Are you okay?" spoke a slightly more masculing voice, eerily familiar to the cold girl.

_...Sokka? Sokka! SOKKA! Wait...I'm Yue. That must be my name...oh! I remember! I visited Koh and..._

Yue immediately woke up as she looked around her. There was a girl with pale green eyes and black hair, a bald boy, a teenager with his brown hair in a ponytail and a teenage girl with wavy brown hair.

"Sokka?" she spoke.

Sokka looked around.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" he said in shock.

Yue stopped herself. She felt a sick feeling in her stomach.

"You...don't remember me, Sokka?" she asked sadly.

Sokka shook his head slowly.

Yue looked to her side and saw Sokka's sister, Katara.

"Katara! It's me Y-,"

She couldn't say it. Her name. Yue.

"Huh?" Katara tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Yue tried to say her name again.

"It's me, Y-...Y-..." she could not say it. She felt her blood boil.

_KOH! Why that...I should've known! I should've paid more heed and know that Koh would do this! That potion...did it make me not be able to say my name?_

"Is your name Yuu?" the blind girl asked.

Yue shook her head. She gave up. Koh won this battle.

"I'm...umm...Yuu...Yu...Yuki! Yes, my name is Yuki," Yue thought of the first name that came to mind. She mentally cursed at Koh.

"Yuki?" Katara repeated.

Yue nodded.

"Yes. Yuki."


	3. Chapter Three

Man, the new updates are kinda weird...I couldn't find ANYTHING. Oh well, my exams are almost over but I managed to get chapter three up. I know it's been a while so here's chapter three!

* * *

Chapter Three

Yue felt her heart stop as she looked into the small bowl of water Katara had put out for her. Something was wrong.

Her hair wasn't white.

Yue cursed Koh mentally over and over, asking herself why Koh ever tricked her. He had a catch and Yue had failed to ponder before deliberating her answer.

Then she realized she was _a regular human girl._ Not the white haired princess who was blessed by Tui and La, but a regular Northern Water Tribe girl.

Well...she did say she wanted to be human. She should've been more specific. So she got mad at herself.

"Yuki, is there something wrong?" Katara asked, sensing that there was something wrong.

Yue snapped out of it and smiled nervously.

"Oh...nope! I just...have amnesia, that's all. Where did you find me again?" Yue asked.

"Well...you were floating out in the ocean near the Northern Water Tribe..." Aang answered.

_KOH!_

Yue sighed and then thought up of another lie. She couldn't tell Katara, Sokka and the others that she was Yue. She didn't even look like her. Yue didn't like her situation. How was she going to explain why she was down here? Worst of all...

_What if Sokka forgot about me and got another girl? I can't blame him for moving on but..._

"Oh...umm...you don't mind if I stay with you four, do you? Until I can refresh my memory?" Yue asked.

Sokka seemed still a little stunned by Yue's outburst.

"How did you know my name and Katara's?" Sokka demanded loudly.

"Nice way of asking, meathead," Toph said sarcastically.

Yue snickered lightly. She liked this girl.

"Umm...I don't know. Maybe I knew you before I got amnesia?" she shrugged.

Katara looked at her then at Sokka then asked Toph to test her if she was telling the truth.

"Actually...she is. She must've known you two from somewhere," Toph said, her hand still on the ground near Yue.

"Well...I guess it makes sense. Anyway...this is Aang and this Toph, and over here is the Earth King Kuei," Katara introduced Yue to everybody.

"You must be the Avatar," Yue pretended she didn't know, although she already knew who he was.

Aang nodded, but not with the same exuberance like when Aang first arrived.

It was quiet for a moment until Kuei spoke up,

"Well...aren't we going to go in? Maybe we can receive help from Chief Arnook."

Yue immediately recognized the name. Her father Arnook. Her own father. She smiled as memories flooded her head of her and her father.

_My father! But...I bet he won't recognize me, even though I am his own daughter. Has everybody forgotten me already?_ Yue thought sadly.

"Hey, how'd you know his name?" Katara asked Kuei, a confused look on her face.

Kuei shrugged.

"Well, I am the Earth King. I have to know the names of other chiefs and kings," he replied.

However, while everyone was talking, Yue still felt cold; all she was wearing was a blue dress-like outfit with no boots or anything.

"I feel cold," Yue diverted everyone's attention to her.

"Oh. Right," Katara smiled as she handed her a puffy and warm blue jacket with a hood along with some small, furry boots.

"Hey! That's mine!" Sokka whined, but Katara had already given it to Yue.

"C'mon Sokka, don't be such a baby. Yuki needs it more than you do. Aren't you already wearing a jacket?" Toph asked the pouty teenager.

"Maybe," he replied, knowing Toph couldn't see him.

Yue embraced the warmth of the coat and felt better as for filling her need of warmth. It didn't last long, however, when Koh's first condition slithered into her head.

_How am I going to find another replacement? I can't just walk up and ask someone to be the next God or Goddess of the Moon. I'm starting to think this isn't worth it._

Then she saw Sokka and a small blush appeared on her face.

_I shouldn't think like that. No...I wanted to be with Sokka. I will do anything to be able to stay on this earth._

--

Koh smiled maliciously as he looked into a small swirling glass ball as Yue's face appeared. He could hear her every thought, action and sentence she spoke. He still had to keep an eye on his soon to be prize.

"Oh just twenty nine more days. Seems so short yet so long," Koh said, feigning a happy tone in his voice. His voice echoed into the dark recesses of his musty cave.

"So, _Yuki_, how will you be able to get your pretty self out of this? I will love seeing what you do. Poor Yue, not being able to tell her dear Sokka that it's her. Even more ironic, seems like our boy already has another love."

He snickered at Yue's plight and headed down to the darker regions of his cave, the glass ball still focused on Yue.


End file.
